Kid Problems (Brick x Child! Blossom)
by SolarMoon123
Summary: Pairing(s): Blossick Summary: Blossom is asked to take a serum called "Chemical X x2" from the professor. Brick finds his counterpart and kidnaps her. When he has the shock of his life. Blossom, his counterpart, leader of the Powerpuffs, a pink loving nerd. Has turned into a child. Brick has to decide whether or not to keep her ransom or look after her...? He has got to decide.
1. Chapter 1

Brick x Child! Blossom | Kid Problems

 **Hi! So this is an apology for taking FOREVER on updating Two Heart. If you haven`t read it, go now.. or after the story… Any-**

 **Brick: *sighs* `Bout time I found you.**

 **Wha-?! Brick! You're not meant to be here! The story`s gonna start soon, and your PoV is first!**

 **Brick: *rolls eyes* I know I read the script. Anyway I'm here to do the disclaimer. First of all Solar doesn`t own PPG and we`re glad.**

 **HEY!**

 **Brick: It`s true. And-**

 **Blossom/Momoko: Brick! We`re about to start!**

 **Brick: *blushes bright red* Coming… *zips away***

… **Um continuing with the story… I present to you… this! Hint: `*` Means *whispering***

…POWER PUFF GIRLS RULE! POWER PUFF GIRLS RULE! POWER PUFF GIRLS RULE! POWER…

 **_Chapter One_**

 **Brick`s PoV**

My brothers and I were lounging around the living room doing literally nothing!

"Boomer!" Butch called.

"What?!" Boomer snapped.

Thought Butch wasn`t effected, "Entertain me."

"HUH! No! I'm not a clown or a jester or a servant or a –"

"BOOMER NOW!" Butch growled.

Boomer lost his confident aura as he stood in the middle of the room. I fixed my cap and looked out the window, I could care less what they were doing, they`re both idiots any way. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. I clicked my fingers, gaining my brothers` attention.

"Why don`t we go wreck the game store and get us some new games, for our Xbox?"

"But… we don`t have an Xbox..." Boomer interjected.

"Then we`ll get us one!" I hissed. I stood up, went to the front door then looked behind me," Well? You comin` or what?" Both of them stood up and we zapped of to the game store.

When we got there, we destroyed the games store and took all of the games and the money. As we were flying back to the den, something else went off in my head, "Why don`t we visit the Powderpuffs?" Damn. Am I not a genius?

My brothers and I turned and head off towards the laboratory.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Blossom/Momoko`s PoV**

I got to the lab when the professor called me. He wanted to do a test, but I'm not worried I have the Chemical X`s power so nothing major will happen… hopefully. I knocked on the professor`s lab and a few seconds later the door opened, and was greeted to the professor.

"Ah… Momoko! Your finally here! Come inside and sit down, I`ll be back in just a minute. I'm going to go fix up the test room. I sat down on the couch and watched some TV for a while `til the professor came back and told me to go into the test room.

I walked in and sat down on a white plastic chair.

"So prof, what did you wanna do?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Ah… Well I'm glad you asked." The professor started, "Well I`ve made a new serum which is like the Chemical X in your blood but times 2."

"So Chemical X x2?" I inquired.

"Yes! And I was wonder if I could test it out on you?"

"I guess. I mean what could go wrong?"

Suddenly I was injected with a blue liquid, I bit my lip so hard it bled, to make sure I didn`t scream in agony. Then the professor took the injection out.

"Sorry Momoko. I knew you were scared of injections so I had to do it without you knowing," The professor apologised wearily.

"Haha, that`s fine… It`s okay!" I slightly whimpered. But then my vision turned black on the edge of my eyes," Prof… I feel sleepy…" And with that I blacked out.

 **Back to the RRB**

 **Brick`s PoV**

We entered ( plus smashed through the roof) and looked around to find any of the Powderpuffs.

*Guys, split up and we`ll find them easily* I whispered to Boomer and Butch.

They nodded as they split up and I was left still heading forwards. I looked through each of the rooms and caught a glimpse of two people. I looked in and I saw the old man, who made the Powderpuffs, mixing some chemicals. My eyes turned to my counterpart Blossom lying on a table probably asleep. I snickered. Idiots.

I went behind the professor and knocked him out and grabbed Blossom and flew off back to the den to wait for the other two. I looked down at Blossom and placed her on the sofa.

"Night Red." I muttered and sauntered over to the kitchen then grabbed a soda and some pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

**I`M SORRY! TT^TT I HAVEN`T BEEN ON SINCE JANUARY! I`M SORRY! –Sobs in corner-**

 **Brick: Uhm… Since Solar is… Busy… I'm doing disclaimer –**

 **Blossom: No! I wanna do it!**

 **Brick: Fine.**

 **Blossom: Solar doesn`t own PPG *phew*. Let`s get to the story!**

 **[Also just so you know the RRB & PPG are about 14 years old, but have normal limbs like a normal human just with powers.]**

 **_Chapter 2_**

 **(Brick`s PoV)**

I heard some sort of flash, I was going to ignore it but it was followed by a light of pink. My eyes widened and I zipped to the living room.

 _Blossom is gone_ I thought panicking.

Suddenly I heard a wail, much like a small girl. What would a kid be doing here? I heard the wail again, but muffled and it came from the sofa. I cautiously crept up to the sofa ready to use my laser beams if anything happened. The cry once again went off, it seemed to be under the cushion.

Slowly, I lifted it up only to drop it again, covering the kid also known as… Blossom. I took a deep breath.

 _It`s only my head messing with me… Yeah!_

Again I slowly lifted it up only to find 3 year old Blossom sitting there with tears in her cherry eyes… I mean, I'm sure it is Blossom, just in normal clothes… So she de-transformed when she became a kid..?

Mini-Blossom looked up at me with glistening eyes. Luckily she stopped but she seemed to be outstretching her hand towards me with a hopeful look.

 _Uh… Maybe she wants… a toy..?_

So I gave her Boomer`s orange octopus named Octo **(A/U: I changed it from Octi).**

She seemed to look at it for a moment, studying it, looking up at me then Octo,

Me

Octo

Me

Octo.

Then she decided to throw it onto the floor. Yeah, I really didn`t like Octo either. Again she looked up at me, outstretching her hands in my direction. I hesitated then walked up to her, with every step the more happiness filled her eyes. Slowly I hooked my arms under her armpits and hauled her up to me. I put her on my hip. I looked at her and her, me. She kissed my cheek and laid down on my shoulder. My eyes widened and I glanced at her to find she had dosed off on my shoulder.

I stood stiff for a moment the scene replaying in my head. She kissed me… I mean yeah she`s a kid right now so don`t call me a paedophile… but why trust me? I mean surely she should know who I am and that I`ve been her rival for… Hmm let`s see – her whole life.

I guess it doesn`t matter, the easier it is for me to handle her. Suddenly I hear Butch and Boomer zipping to the den. I quickly zoom to my room and place Blossom on my bed, softly closing the door.

Suddenly, the front door opens… _Here we go._


End file.
